1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a laundry treatment apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A laundry treatment apparatus is a generic term for electric home appliances used in washing, drying, or washing and drying clothes.
In a laundry treatment apparatus, a washing process removes dirt from clothes, using the action of water and detergent, and a drying process dries moisture contained in the clothes, using a heated air supply mechanism.
A conventional laundry treatment apparatus includes a cabinet forming an exterior appearance of the laundry treatment apparatus, a clothes-accommodating portion provided in the cabinet to receive clothes, a laundry introduction hole provided in the cabinet, in communication with the clothes-accommodating portion, and a door for opening and closing the laundry introduction hole. Meanwhile, the door provided in the conventional laundry treatment apparatus is generally rotatable with respect to a single vertical axis formed along a longitudinal direction of the cabinet.